A Village
by Joss And The Arc
Summary: Hikaru's been sneaking off after Host Club meetings and out of the house without Kaoru! Where is he going? Haruhi decides to find out and follows him one day, and ends up seeing something she shouldn't! You know what they say, it takes a village! HikaOC, slight, one-sided KaoOC. Rated M for swearing and possible smut!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! I posted this story a few days ago, but after deciding it needed some minor changes, I decided to delete it and re-post it. So here I am! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club! (if I did, there would be a lot more romance in it, dammit!) I do own Minako Tohru, however! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hika's Been Found Out!**

The Host Club was in full swing today, with even more guests than normal. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin sat at a table near the center of the room, practically clinging to each other. The girls they were entertaining swooned over the two gingers' act, holding onto each other in the process. Kyoya Ootori, the club's manager, sat on a small couch tapping away on his keyboard and quietly nodding and smiling every now and then to keep the girls he was supposed to be entertaining interested. Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka had yet to show up to the Host Club, probably late due to Takashi's Kendo meetings that sometimes interfered with the club. Tamaki Suoh, the host club's founder and self-proclaimed "King", was swinging around in circles one poor Haruhi Fujioka, practically fawning over something the cross-dresser had done.

Hikaru had other things on his mind the past few meetings, and it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the members. Even his acting had been off the past few weeks. Trying to lead him through their routine, Kaoru prompted him, "Hikaru, tell the girls about the first time we played doctor." His brother's magnificent golden eyes beamed up at him, and Hikaru suddenly felt like he was looking at his own reflection, and it didn't feel right to him.

"Doctor," he trailed off quietly. He stood up, detatching himself from his brother. "I'm sorry, Kaoru," he said harshly. "I have to leave." Heading for the door, Tamaki caught up with him.

"Hikaru, where are you going?" He asked, nearly in tears.

Kyoya smirked from his spot on the couch. Even when he was genuinely concerned about his friend, Tamaki was setting himself up for extra attention from customers in case Hikaru did leave. The fake tears Kyoya had seen far too many times were shining in the Host Club King's eyes as he begged Hikaru to stay.

Hikaru didn't care to give an explanation as he shut the door to the club behind him quietly.

Back inside the music room, everything was silent. Kaoru had expected that this was another skit Hikaru had come up with on his own, but he wasn't returning. What in the world was that about? The fake tears in Tamaki's eyes overflowed, and the female customers rushed him, all promising to comfort him.

"Where do you suppose he went?" Haruhi asked, sliding over to Kaoru.

Kaoru frowned. "I don't know, Haruhi." He looked over to Kyoya, silently asking what to do. He saw the boy's mouth form _the show must go on_, and Kaoru's eyes sprouted fake tears of their own, and he began to wail about how his 'other half' had left him to the ladies sitting at his table. "I - I just don't know what I'll do without Hika here," he sniffed.

The door opened again, and everyone expected Hikaru to return. Instead, they got one asleep Honey being carried by Mori, who was still in his Kendo uniform. The girls squealed.

Haruhi, however, was not happy with the proceedings of the day. While nobody was watching, she slid out the door after Hikaru. It wasn't hard to figure out where he was going, she caught up with him just a little ways down the street.

_Why did he not take his car?_ she wondered to herself, making sure to keep a safe distance. After nearly half an hour of following him into town, she became really confused. This was close to where she lived, how did Hikaru know where he was going? This was commoner land. But sure enough, he headed into the large shopping center, with Haruhi following right behind him. He headed up the escalator to the food court, where he took a seat with his back to her and slid off his jacket.

Haruhi took a seat at an empty table behind him, hiding behind the copy of the school's newspaper she always kept in her school bag. She watched for another ten minutes as Hikaru checked his phone and looked around nervously. He unfastened his tie and stuck it in his bag, leaving him in just his button-up white shirt and black slacks. Haruhi wondered what Hikaru could possibly be up to at a commoner's mall.

Then, as if his whole day was turned around, Hikaru looked to the side and Haruhi saw his face brighten as he stood. A girl, nearly as small as Haruhi, stood in front of Hikaru. She had long, curly blonde hair and very pale skin, and the most magnificent big blue eyes Haruhi had ever seen, even from a distance. Shd didn't wear a recognizable school uniform, she dorned only a pair of blue jeans and a slightly-loose-fitting black v-neck shirt. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her in a hug, one that lasted a little too long to just be a 'friend hug', Haruhi thought.

Even through the loose t-shirt, Haruhi could see the bump. A tiny, protruding, unhealthy bump that suggested more than just a large lunch. Her eyes widened as she watched Hikaru's hands travel up the girl's shirt, just enough to reveal her stomach, and he ran his long fingers over it.

The girl smiled, her eyes shining up into Hikaru's the way his brother had only an hour ago. Hikaru, Haruhi was surprised to see, smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

Haruhi backed out of her seat, nearly knocking the chair over. What was the Host Club going to say about this? She watched as the girl broke the kiss, leaning back to say something to him. Haruhi was too far away to make out what was being said. Whatever it was made Hikaru's eyes light up, and he threw his head back and laughed in a way he'd never laughed at the Host Club.

This was not going to blow over well at the club.

It was a long and quiet walk back to Ouran for Haruhi. The silence outside her head wasn't nearly as deafening as the million questions that were inside it. Where did Hikaru meet this girl? How long had they been seeing each other? Did Kaoru know about her? If so, why didn't he say anything? When she finally made it back to Ouran, the Host Club's appointments for the day were over, and the rest of the group was just lounging around, laughing at something Tamaki had done. Kyoya, as usual, was writing away in his notebook that held the club's funds, a small calculator sat on the table in front of him.

As she slipped in quietly, she thought nobody had noticed her. She was wrong. "Did you find out where Hikaru went, Haruhi?" Kyoya's voice floated over towards her from the couch. He clearly wasn't pleased at one of his hosts disappearing during the middle of a busy day.

It drew the attention of the others. "Haru-chan!" Honey yelled, bounding over to her and jumping into her arms. "Where did Hika go, Haru-chan?"

"He went to the mall," Haruhi said, calmly setting the Third Year down. "The one over by my apartment complex."

"Why would he go there?" Kaoru asked, standing up from his place on the couch. "That's a commoner's mall, isn't it?"

Haruhi chose to ignore the rude implication. "Yes, and he met a girl there!"

"Hikaru has a girlfriend?" Tamaki appeared out of the blue, next to Kaoru. "A secret girlfriend?" He was getting visibly excited over the idea, and began chattering to the others about who it could be.

"Hikaru got a girl pregnant!" The gossip bubbled over, and came spilling out of Haruhi's mouth, surprising everyone, including herself. She'd never been one for social gossip, but she just couldn't hold in the shock of Hikaru doing something so scandalous.

The chatter stopped instantly as all the members of the Host Club turned to face her. Even Kyoya stopped scribbling in his notebook to look at her over his glasses. "Are you sure, Haruhi?" He asked, doubtfully.

"Yes," she nodded. "She's starting to show, I saw it myself."

Light glinted off Kyoya's glasses as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose. "We'll talk to him tomorrow about it."

* * *

**Oh man, I'm so excited about this. I'm really enthusiastic about this story, I've written the first three chapters in the last two hours! (and they're not super short chapters, either!) Anyways, Reviews would be appreciated, but I'd never try and force you to. If you've made it this far, I love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Little blast from the past here! We're going back about six/seven months in the story! Wow, two chapters within a twelve hour span of each other! **

**Oh, and thank you to Enecs, who reviewed after the first chapter! It's much appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Minako Tohru**

_**Six Months** **Earlier**_

Hikaru wandered through the crowded commoner's mall. He'd stupidly agreed to Tamaki's plan of going shopping with Haruhi on a Saturday morning, and now he was lost. The whole club had split up, and Hikaru lost his brother. Now, he made his way past groups of people, elbowing a path to the front doors.

When he finally made it outside, he pulled out his cell phone and saw that he had reception again. As he lifted his cell phone to his ear to call Kaoru, someone bumped into him from the back, hard enough that his phone was thrown from his hand and onto the sidewalk.

"Hey!" He said, angrily turning around to see who'd hit him.

A girl stood in front of him, almost as small as Haruhi. She definitely wasn't Japanese, her skin was abnormally pale and she had big blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" she practically yelled, giving him a clumsy bow as an apology. _Her accent is adorable_, Hikaru thought.

"It's alright," Hikaru said softly. "My phone!" He remembered, picking it up off the ground. The screen was shattered, rendering the poor phone useless.

The girl noticed his broken phone and blushed furiously. "I'm so sorry, sir," she fumbled. "I'll replace it, I can pay for it." She pulled a pen out of her pocket and grabbed Hikaru's hand, scribbling a number onto it. "This is my phone number, I promise I'll replace your phone."

Hikaru smiled down at the girl who refused to make eye contact with him. Her shyness was cute, and being a Host, he knew exactly how to handle it to get what he wanted. He took her by the hand, pulling it up to his mouth, and kissed it. "My name is Hikaru Hitachiin," he said smoothly. "And you are?"

"Minako," the girl squeaked, turning an even deeper shade of red. "My name is Minako Grace Tohru."

"Hmmm," Hikaru thought for a moment. "Grace," the name rolled off his tongue. "You're certainly not from around here, are you? Not with a middle name like that and a face like yours." He placed his hand under her head and lifted her face up to meet his, as he'd seen Tamaki do a million times. "England or America?"

"A-America," Minako stuttered a bit. Hikaru had her in his grasp.

"Well," Hikaru said smoothly, "Miss America, why don't you and I go for a little walk?" He wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders and guided her down the street.

Hikaru bought her coffee that day, and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking; it was practically a date.

He was enamored with Minako. She was sixteen, like himself, and a student at a public school in the inner city. Her father was always at work, and her mother had died a year ago, hit and killed by a drunk driver who was released after only a few months in prison. Hikaru listened to her talk about working to help her father pay for their apartment and school. The only time her father was ever home, he was drunk, so she tried to keep out of the apartment as much as possible. She told him about working retail, and how she didn't have friends outside of school because she worked so much.

In return, Minako listened to Hikaru tell her of his identical twin brother and the mischief they caused, both in school and out. He told her about the Host Club, and the colorful characters that littered it. He knew she would never meet them, so he told her of Haruhi's debt, and her having to pretend she was a boy. Minako laughed at that.

At the end of the day, Hikaru walked her home, then called his driver to come pick him up. He was interrogated by his brother and the rest of the Host Club, who'd apparently spent the rest of the day frantically looking for him in the mall. After assuring them that he was alright and telling them that he'd dropped his phone and broken it, he retreated to his bedroom. He and Kaoru had separate bedrooms ever since he'd admitted to liking Haruhi several months ago, but those feelings were long gone with Minako on his mind.

He reached into his nightstand and pulled out another cell phone, slipping his SIM card into it and activating it. Hikaru then looked at his hand and tapped the fading phone number into his phone, and texted Minako.

* * *

"Tell me about your mother again."

_Sigh_. "My mother worked as a night maid at a hotel in upper Tokyo, so she was always out really late working. She got off particularly late one night, driving back at three in the morning. A truck t-boned her at an intersection after he ran a red light. He was so drunk, he swore he never even saw her. He tried driving away after hitting and killing her, but his truck was shot. She was dead before the police got there." There were tears in Mina's eyes.

"Did he go to prison?"

"Manslaughter II. He got the minimum sentence, gave the judge some sob story about why he was drinking." She was bitter about the subject, talking about the boy through gritted teeth. "He was only sixteen, my age."

Hikaru stretched out next to her on the bed, pulling the thin sheet over her naked back. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing her freckled shoulder.

She shrugged the braid her hair was in off her shoulder and cuddled up next to him. "You didn't kill my mother." Mina caught sight of the digital clock on his nightstand. "Is it really almost one? I need to go, I have to work in the morning."

She went to get out of bed, but Hikaru grabbed her by the arm. "Stay," he said. "Please?" He looked as if he was going to cry if she left.

She stopped, smiling a little. Hikaru's dignity was hard to strip, but here he was, asking her to stay with him because he wanted her to. Slowly, she climbed back under the sheet and curled up against his bare chest.

"I love you, Mina."

"I love you too, Hika."

* * *

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru's eyes snapped open, vaguely aware that his brother was about thirty seconds from walking in on him with a girl in bed. Mina was facing him, her eyes wide. _"What do I do?"_ she mouthed.

He nodded towards the small space between the bed and the wall behind him, and she climbed over him. She'd just made it down when the door sprung open, a half-dressed Kaoru jumping around the doorway, pulling up a pair of jeans. "Hikaru, get dressed, Tama wants us to meet him at Haruhi's apartment in half an hour."

Hikaru tried looking casual, pulling the covers up to cover his chest. "I don't think I'll go, Kao." He said weakly. "I'm not feeling too well today."

"Hika," Kaoru said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Are you okay? You've been a little off the past few weeks." He put his hand on his twin's forehead. "Are you getting sick?"

Hikaru feigned a small cough. "I think so. But it's alright," he waved his brother off. "You go, I'll be okay. I'm just going to stay in bed all day."

Kaoru hesitated, but stood up and headed for the door. With a glance back at his brother, he said, "I'll have the maid make you some tea on my way out."

The 'bedridden' ginger nodded and gave Kaoru a small smile. "Thank you."

As the door closed, Mina climbed back up onto the bed. "That was close," she said quietly, crawling back under the covers.

Hikaru sighed deeply. "Remind me why you won't meet my friends or family?"

"Hika," she said quietly, "I barely have time for you outside of school and work. I'd never have time for anything else, especially not friends, and I wouldn't want them to think I was rude. Besides, we're from two different worlds. Your family is rich, you go to an expensive private school, and I'm...well, not."

He sat up on his elbows. "You think anybody's worried about how much money you have?" he asked incredulously. "Minako, I don't care about any of that."

"_You_ don't," she said. "Other people do."

He sat back and crossed his arms. "If you don't want to meet my family, just say so."

"I do want to meet them, Hikaru."

"You do?"

"Yes," she said, exasperated. "If you're so sure that they're not going to care about my social status, then I'll meet them."

Hikaru was getting excited, practically jumping up and down in the bed. "When?"

"I'm taking some vacation time from work around spring break, how about then?"

His shoulders slumped. "That's three months from now!" he whined.

Minako nodded, a very serious look on her face. "I know. That will give me time to prepare to meet your family."

Hikaru nodded, understanding; Minako was very socially awkward, of course she'd be nervous about meeting his family. His mind travelled back to the shy, embarrassed girl that had knocked his phone out of his hands a few months ago. "Alright, spring break then."

* * *

**A/N: I decided to just give you a few snippets of Hikaru and Mina together, so you could get a feel of the kind of relationship they have. I'm sorry if Hikaru seems a little OC right now, I promise he'll get back into his devilish self.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Three chapters in 24 hours. I'm seriously on a roll. Don't expect this forever, though. I've had the last two days off work. Now I have to go back until next Thursday/Friday. Anyways, hope you like it! I'm going to be looking for another OC as a friend for Minako, so if you have an idea or would like a semi-self-insert of your design, don't hesitate to pm me about it! (preferably a 'her')**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dinner For Three**

Minako Tohru stood in her bathroom, face paled and hands shaking. In one hand, she held a little box, in the other, the contents of the box. She leaned against the counter, shaking the little stick like she'd seen in the movies. The box said to wait three minutes, and they were the longest three minutes of her life. When the three minute mark was up, she was too afraid to look.

"Come on, Mina," she said to herself, "Don't be a baby. Just look at it." She covered her eyes and held the stick up to her face. "One, two, three!" She uncovered her eyes, and nearly fainted on the spot.

The pregnancy test was positive.

Her face paled even more, and she felt as though she was going to be sick. Sixteen and pregnant, what was going to happen to her future? She was a statistic, a pregnant teenager. Nobody would ever take her seriously in life, people were going to look down on her. She couldn't shake the idea that she was going to be sick, and hunched over as she threw up what was left of her lunch into the toilet.

She spat and wiped her mouth after she was done, taking a seat next to the toilet, feeling as though she'd throw up bile.

How did this happen? Every time she and Hikaru had sex, they used protection.

_"Hika, we need more condoms, we're out."_

_"Don't worry about it," he laughed. "I have more in the drawer, chill out."_

_He was kissing her neck, but that didn't distract her. "You have one?"_

_"I'll get one in a minute," he mumbled against her neck as his hands made their way up her naked torso. _

They'd gotten caught up in the heat of the moment, excited over the prospect of having the entire day to themselves. Minako couldn't remember if they'd actually taken the time to get a condom or not. Judging by the test in her hand, the answer was no.

Hikaru. Oh God, _Hikaru._ What was Hikaru going to say? Their relationship had began quickly and was incredibly intense. The sex had been fantastic, their chemistry was amazing, but it was all so fast. At this point, she'd only known him a few months. She hadn't even met any of his friends or family. But that was to be expected, she was a commoner and his family was famous.

Her phone buzzed on the counter, and she reached up and grabbed it.

**Dinner tonight, 8pm, dress nice**.

Dear sweet Jesus, he wanted to go out tonight. Mina's heart felt like it was going to explode right out of her chest, it was going crazy. She had to tell him as soon as possible so they could decide what they wanted to do.

But what did s_he _want to do? She couldn't raise a baby and continue to work and go to school. It was just too much for a sixteen year old girl. But...she couldn't just give up her baby. She looked down at her still-flat tummy, deep in thought. She poked it, as if she'd be able to feel something different. Abortion was against everything she stood for, she couldn't kill her baby. And being an only child, Minako had always been selfish, so she doubted she could give up something she carried for nine months, so that meant adoption was out as well.

She would have to talk it out with Hikaru in a few hours. She glanced at the clock, it was six now, Hikaru would pick her up in two hours.

Mina undressed and climbed into the shower, sitting under the warm water, practically numb from the shock. She absentmindedly washed her hair, not even minding when the shampoo burned her eyes. Inhaling the strawberry scent, she ran the sponge over her body before washing off and stepping out.

Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she stopped for a second. She had long blonde hair that was usually curly, but now hung straight because it was wet. Her doe eyes were as large and blue as ever, almost freakishly so. She had a tiny waist (that wouldn't be so for long) and wide hips, and slightly-smaller-than-average breasts. She hoped that would change as well.

She made her way into the bedroom, the towel wrapped around herself. Going through her closet, Mina pulled out a white dress with a red bow just under the chest, and some white ballet flats. Her favorite. She brushed out her hair and sat on the floor with her makeup bag and mirror, applying a generous amount of mascara and a little bit of eyeliner.

She must've sat under the water for longer than she thought, because seven thirty practically snuck up on her, and Hikaru was at her front door.

"Dad?" She yelled into the house. "I'm going out now."

She was met with silence, he wasn't home.

Minako opened the door to a very handsome Hikaru, dressed in a white button-up and some black slacks. "You look fantastic," she said breathlessly, smiling at him.

He smiled back down at her. His hand snaked around her waist pulling her closer, and he bent down to brush his lips up against hers. "Come on," he mumbled against her lips. "We have reservations."

"Where?"

"You'll have to see," Hikaru smiled mischievously. "Come with me." As they headed towards the car, Mina vaguely could hear him humming Pure Imagination, from the American version of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

Hikaru held the door open for her, before sliding into the back seat himself. He tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Let's go, Tachi."

The drive was long, close to half an hour. The more they drove, the more expensive the passing houses looked. They were getting into his part of town, and it excited Minako. The car finally slowed to a stop in front of a very large and extravagant restaurant called Sukiyabashi Jiro.

Mina froze. This was the most expensive sushi restaurant in Japan. She couldn't eat a bunch of sushi, not if she was pregnant. A little was alright, her neighbor had eaten plenty of sushi while she was pregnant and her baby was just fine.

Hikaru led her inside and into an elevator. They must've gone up ten or fifteen stories before they reached the actual floor of the restaurant. The doors were opened for them by two men in suits, and they were ushered inside, where the man standing at the desk greeted Hikaru by name. "Good evening, Mr. Hitachiin," he said smoothly. "We have your table at the back ready." The man led them through a maze of a restaurant, until they got to the window, overlooking the brightly-lit city. They were seated right next to the window, and the view took Minako's breath away.

"Hikaru, it's gorgeous!"

He smiled at her as he pulled her chair out for her. "Tonight needed to be special, it's been six months since you bumped into me at the mall."

"Has it been six months already?" She asked, picking up the menu. "Hika...everything here is so expensive..." she trailed off, uncomfortable at the amount of the items on the menu.

"I know."

For the first time that night, she looked up at his face. He was staring straight at her, his face settled in his folded hands, elbows on the table. It was very unprofessional posture, but suggestive that he was completely enveloped in her.

"...why are you staring at me?" she asked, a little nervous.

"Because you look amazing tonight," Hikaru said simply.

Minako looked down, a heavy blush covering her face.

Sensing her uncomfort, Hikaru changed the subject. "Order whatever you feel like tonight, no matter what." He picked up his own menu, giving it a once-over before setting it back down.

"Did you already decide that fast?" She asked, shocked. "Do you come here often?"

He shrugged. "Family gatherings, business deals involving my brother and I, any time my mother wants to go out to dinner, really. That's why they know me by name."

The waiter came by, interrupting their conversation to take their order. Deciding to play it safe, Mina ordered an assortment of vegetable rolls and some miso soup, while Hikaru went all out and ordered nearly one of everything on the menu. Man, he sure could eat.

The food was delivered quickly, and was magnificent. Easily the best meal Minako had ever eaten, but that wasn't saying much, since she'd grown up poor. The conversation was light, but awkward inside Mina's head. She couldn't bring herself to tell Hika that she was pregnant. When the meal ended and Hikaru paid, he made conversation as he led her back down to the car.

"What do you want to do from here?" He placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her a little closer.

"Could we go to your house?" she asked, wrapping both arms around his middle. "I'd like to just spend the night in, if that's okay with you."

Hikaru smiled. "Of course that's alright with me." He kissed her forhead sweetly.

The drive back was uneventful, but not nearly as long as the drive there. He didn't live too far from the restaurant. The house was lit, but empty.

"My mother is on a business trip with my father, and Kaoru's probably already in bed." He walked her through the house and up two flights of stairs before locking themselves in his room. "Do you want something to change into?"

She nodded, "Yes, please."

He tossed her a pair of his boxers and a shirt that was bound to be too large for her. She didn't even bother leaving the room to change as she unzipped her dress and stood naked in front of him, pulling the oversized clothes over herself. Hikaru stood there, unashamed, staring at her with a goofy smile on his face.

When they cuddled up in his bed, he flipped on the tv, but turned the volume down. "Minako, what's been bothering you tonight?"

Mina was startled that he'd noticed anything, he was usually oblivious when she was unhappy. She sat up, facing him. "Hikaru..." again, for the second time that night, she trailed off. She was going to ruin his life.

He sensed something was wrong, and sat up as well. "What's wrong?" His tone was alarmed as his eyes searched her face for a givaway.

"I - I'm pregnant," she mumbled under her breath, tears filling her eyes.

It was quiet, but Hikaru caught it. "Pregnant..?" his voice cracked. "Like...p-pregnant pregnant? Are you sure?"

Minako repressed the overwhelming urge to make fun of him. She swallowed hard and nodded. "Pregnant pregnant," she whispered. Now it was her turn to search his face, but it was a mask.

On the inside, his mind was going a million miles an hour. How did this happen? But he remembered the same day that Mina did, the day Kaoru had left them alone in the house. Hikaru shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Minako backed up from him, assuming he meant abortion. "Excuse me?" she demanded, a little bit of hurt in her voice.

"The b..the baby," he said, laying his face in his hand. "What do you want to do about the baby? Adoption? Or..do you want to keep it?" He looked up suddenly.

"I - I can't give my baby away," Mina whispered. "I just can't, Hika, I'm so sorry." She gave into the tears, and a few streaks on her face turned into full-blown sobbing.

Hikaru grabbed her gently by the shoulder and pulled her up against his chest, holding her in a tight hug. "It's okay," he whispered, on the verge of tears himself. He rocked them back and forth a little. "It's okay, Mina, we can handle this." He was lying through his teeth, they both knew it, but it was what they needed to hear.

"What are we going to do, Hika..?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had most of this written last night when I updated, but was too tired to finish writing it. So, almost 24 hours later, here I am posting it! This chapter was a really hard one to write, and a very sincere early apology if you're Pro-Choice. I myself am pro-choice, but I could never have an abortion myself, and the reactions in this chapter are exactly the ones I would give if someone ever said anything like this to me. **

**Also, Enecs, I love you. You're a fantastic reviewer and I really appreciate all the positive feedback you give per-chapter. It really makes me feel like this is worth writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kaoru**

Hikaru Hitachiin was very slowly getting used to the idea of being a father. His family was easily rich enough, neither him nor Minako would ever have to worry about money for the baby, so they didn't have the typical-teenage-parent problems. The difficult part would be telling his friends and his parents; who knew what his mother would say? She wasn't around enough for him to predict her reaction, and lord knows what his father was off doing recently.

The next month went by easily, though he was distracted most of the time. Should he move out with Minako? Would she move into his home with the baby? Was it a boy or a girl? The last question he asked Minako several times, after every doctor's appointment. Her answer was always the same. _It's too early to tell, Hikaru._

Wasn't a teenage boy supposed to be horrified at the idea of getting his girlfriend pregnant? Hikaru certainly thought so. He was horrified at the idea of anyone being pregnant, and having to shove a watermelon out of their lady parts. He shuddered at the idea. But something about Minako was different. The thought of her being stuck with him for (at least) the next eighteen years was enthralling, and the picture in his head of holding her while she held their baby sent him off into dreamland. Maybe this is what it felt like to be in love. Not teenage-love, where you send _Ily_ texts to each other during the middle of your math class, but real adult-love, the kind that lasts forever.

Speaking of text messages, his phone buzzed in his pants pocket. After checking to make sure the teacher of his class wasn't looking, he flipped his phone open and read it under the desk.

**Club is cancelled, Tamaki wants to talk to us though. **It was from Kaoru. Hikaru sent him a strange look. He was only a few feet away, why couldn't he have just told him that? Kaoru refused to look at him.

His heart began to beat wildly in his chest. What did Tamaki want? And why was his twin brother being cold? Kaoru had never been distant in the past.

When class was over, the two identical twins headed to the music room in complete silence. It was awkward, despite the other students bustling around them in the halls. When they finally made it to the room, Kaoru stopped him outside the door.

"Before we go in, I just need to know." He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me about Minako Tohru?"

Hikaru nearly stopped breathing. "I - what? You..." he stammared, exasperatedly. "Kaoru, I was going to tell you, she just wasn't ready."

"I figured you were seeing someone, you're always sneaking out of somewhere nowadays," Kaoru said, a little put out by his brother's answer. "But I thought maybe it was Haruhi and you were just being shy about it." He nodded towards the door. "Come on, Tamaki wants to talk to you." He pushed past his brother into the music room.

Hikaru noted that his brother said _you_ this time instead of _us_. If Kaoru knew, that meant the rest of the Host Club probably already knew. Nevertheless, he followed his brother into the music room.

The rest of the Host Club members were seated in the same fashion they would be if they were greeting customers. Kyoya had his notebook closed for once, Mori was holding Honey in his arms, and Tamaki was seated in a lavish chair. But today, there was a chair opposite him.

Tamaki gestured to the seat, a very serious look on his face. "Have a seat."

Shutting the door behind him, Hikaru slid into the chair boredly. "What do you want, Tamaki?" he sighed. Knowing Tamaki, it was going to be some blown-out-of-proportion scheme.

"We know about your situation," Kyoya said simply.

"Kyoyaaaaaa_aaaaaaaa_!" Tamaki whined, breaking his serious demeaner. "I'm supposed to have this great father-son talk with him about grownup stuff!" He waved his fists in the air like a child having a tantrum.

While Kyoya attempted to calm him down, Hikaru sat frozen in his seat. "W-what situation?" He asked, interrupting Tamaki's tantrum.

The blonde slid back into his cool attitude. "We know about your girlfriend and the baby," he said smoothly. "We'd like to help."

Whatever Hikaru had been expecting, it wasn't that. He nearly fell out of his chair. "You..you want to help me?" He sat up, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees.

Kyoya flipped open his notebook, wrote something down, and ripped off a piece of perforated paper, holding it out towards Hikaru. "Use this."

Hikaru took it, looking it over. It was a check. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, holding it up. The Hitachiin family had more than enough money, why would Kyoya cut him a check to help with his kid?

"It's for the doctor," Kyoya said simply, pushing his glasses up his nose and opening his notebook. "Now, about tomorrow's Host Club meeting -"

"Wait," Hikaru interrupted, realization hitting him like a brick. "Is this...for an a-abortion?" His breath caught in his throat, and he could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The hand holding the check began to shake with rage.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said gently, stepping forward. "You're sixteen. You're supposed to be enjoying life, not being stuck at home with your bastard child." Hikaru had never heard his brother sound so cold. Sure, neither of them ever really stated their personal opinions on abortion, but Hikaru didn't think Kaoru would have the balls to suggest he get rid of his baby. The idea of his twin not supporting him and his choices had never even crossed his mind, yet here was Kaoru, clearly stating that the baby was not worth having.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hikaru practically yelled, standing from his chair. "How could you suggest I get rid of my baby? And you three," he pointed at Haruhi, Mori, and Honey, "How could you stand by and listen to them? Do you agree?"

Honey buried his face into Mori's blazer, terrified by Hikaru's sudden change in attitude, but Haruhi stepped forward. "Kaoru is right in a sense," she said softly. "You're sixteen, you should have fun while you're young. But Hikaru is also right," she rounded on Kaoru, pointing a threatening finger at the three. "Abortion is a serious decision that should only be made by the parents, and none of you are that baby's parents. So butt out." She glared pointedly at them.

Hikaru nodded. "Fuck off, Kaoru." he said angrily, turning around and storming out.

Why couldn't they just support him? Hikaru left the school, mumbling to himself about his so-called friends. Haruhi seemed to be the only one who supported him back there. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his driver, who picked him up almost immediately.

"Take me downtown," he said shortly. "Mitsua, on 34."

It took a little while to get downtown in the 3 'o clock traffic, but when he finally did, he was relieved to see inside the little window of the shop, Minako was scanning an elderly woman's purchase in and making small talk. Hikaru smiled a little despite himself.

"You can go home for the day, I'll catch a taxi home," he told his driver, exiting the car.

The door to the little store opened up, and Minako looked up and started to greet him, but stopped. Hikaru had never come to visit her at work before, and she was a little more than embarrassed at the checkered skirts they made the female employees wear. She descreetly pulled it down a little, but that made it too tight on her tummy, so she allowed it to rise back up to the mid-thigh area. Her little attempt at saving her dignity didn't go unnoticed by Hikaru, who was casually eyeing her legs under that little skirt. Even with the baby bump, she still had an incredible shape.

He pretended not to notice her staring at him and went to look around the little supermarket. They had everything: grocieries, movies, toys, you name it. Hikaru picked out a small water bottle and set it on the counter in front of his girlfriend.

"Will that be all for you, sir?" Minako asked, a teasing smile on her face.

Hikaru leaned on the counter. "No. If I could get your phone number too, that'd be great," he said, winking at her. It was amazing how, just seeing her, his entire day could be turned around.

"Hey!" Another worker butted in, putting her hand on Minako's shoulder. "This one's taken, sir, I'd suggest you leave her alone." The girl was a little taller than Mina, with short brown hair and brown eyes. She almost looked like an overgrown Haruhi, all gangly and shapeless.

"Emiko, it's fine," Minako said softly, shrugging the hand off her shoulder. "This is Hikaru, my boyfriend."

"Oh!" The other girl's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "You never told me he was _that _good-looking," she muttered under her breath. "Does he have a brother?"

"An identical twin, to be exact," Hikaru said cooly. "Kaoru looks exactly like me."

"In that case, wanna give him my number?" Without waiting for an answer, Emiko wrote down her phone number on a slip of paper. "Thanks."

Hikaru took it, shrugging silently as he paid for his water. "Are you off work soon?" he asked Minako. "We need to talk."

She was a little taken aback. Nothing good ever came of 'we need to talk'. Noticing the look of panic on her face, Hikaru quickly backtracked. "It's nothing really bad, I just think you should meet my family. Sooner than we planned."

Minako sighed in relief. "Oh. Whoo. Yeah, that sounds good."

Hikaru smiled. "Great. My mother's flying back in from Paris tonight, how does dinner tomorrow night sound?"


End file.
